Samurai Love Stories
by Sesiyrus
Summary: Couldn't think of a suitable title! A few adorable, but short and sweet oneshots about various Yaoi/Slash couples in the Samurai Warriors series. Six Stories so far. Nobunaga/Ranmaru, Sakon/Mitsunari. Rating changed for future content.
1. My Treasure

AN:: Alright so these are a few adorable little oneshots I had stashed away on my computer. I actually have a lot more, I just need to proofread them and put the finishing touches on, these stories all end and start pretty much here, a lot of them take place in the 'Warriors Orochi' Universe and/or are inspired by the actual happenings of certain titles, like Samurai Warriors: Empires. ;3 Enjoy

* * *

><p>Nobunaga felt restless, with an irritation visibly plaguing him as he continued to stare out his window. That's what he had been doing all day, ever since the storm brewing outside had hit. That wasn't what bothered him, and he couldn't get the doubts out of his mind as he recalled a few days earlier what had happened.<p>

_"My Lord?" Ranmaru's voice called out to him soothingly, Ranmaru was the only person who could soothe his irritation. "I'm sorry Ranmaru. My plans are just being delayed." He sighed, annoyed. Ranmaru had a gentle smile as he caught up to his lord, and tilting his head almost curiously, he asked, "Delayed? You mean because Hideyoshi still hasn't returned?" He asked. Nobunaga nodded silently, Ranmaru seemed to laugh._

_Nobunaga regarded his page skeptically, but before he could question him, Ranmaru said with a childlike honesty, "Well why didn't you just send me?" He inquired. Nobunaga looked away, he hadn't even thought of sending Ranmaru away, he had been so caught up with actually having the boy by his side once more that it hadn't crossed his mind. He had spent many months secretly searching for Ranmaru, grimly fretting over the idea of him having been captured by Orochi._

_"I... Suppose I could send you..." Nobunaga admitted softly. "Let me take care of it my lord. I will be back as soon as possible." Ranmaru smiled and happily took the task into his own hands._

Ranmaru had been gone for almost four days now. Nobunaga wanted to ignore this feeling, because he knew how capable Ranmaru was. He couldn't be sure anymore though, Orochi could be anywhere. It was something he didn't want to admit but Ranmaru could be used against him, if he fell into Orochi's hands. If Orochi ever discovered how much Ranmaru meant to him, then Ranmaru would be in an even greater peril.

They may even go after him specifically. Nobunaga had been careful to hide his favoritism, but now that he had barely any officers with him and Ranmaru was the last resort, Orochi, or more importantly, Da Ji, could figure it out.

He had more cause to worry, as Ranmaru's travels should have only taken him two days, and he'd been gone for four. It was even nightfall now, and the storm ragging made it hard to have hope of seeing him coming in the distance. Knowing Ranmaru, if he was alive he was out there going against the storm. He had never been the type to stop for the rain, just like himself.

Nobunaga turned away when he heard someone running down the hallway, and Hideyoshi came in, he had returned yesterday. "Did you find him?" Nobunaga asked, Hideyoshi was completely out of breath and soaking wet. When Hideyoshi had returned and been told of the situation, he took it upon himself to have a search party sent out to see if he was in the surrounding area, possibly injured in case he had been pursued by the enemy.

"Downstairs..." He finally got out through his gasping. "Is everything alright...?" Nobunaga asked. Hideyoshi just shook his head, Nobunaga made his way quickly downstairs, he saw Ranmaru being tended to by a few maids, he was trying to tell them he was fine and towel drying his hair.

"Ranmaru..." Nobunaga called urgently, walking up to him quickly. "My Lord? I didn't think you'd be up so late." He laughed softly. Nobunaga could see why the maids were fretting over him, he had three arrows in him. "Ahh.. You're... Why are you looking at me like that?" Ranmau looked away. Nobunaga was silent, staring at the wounds, fresh blood still on his skin. One of them through his shoulder, and the other his forearm, and third seemed to catch him right above the ankle.

Nobunaga quietly told the maids to leave, and he tried to get a better look at Ranmaru, who was facing away from him. "What happened...?" Nobunaga asked, with as much gentleness as he could muster through the anger he felt. "I'm sorry... I took a long time, didn't I?" Ranmaru bit his lip, and refused to look at Nobunaga.

"That doesn't matter... Who attacked you...?" Nobunaga asked, deciding he couldn't hide his fury. "I'm not sure, I didn't stop. It was on my way back from delivering the message, and once I had got these I barely managed to hold it together. I remember collapsing at least once. I should have rested and tended to the wounds myself but I wanted to get back to you quickly. My horse wasn't hit at all, thankfully." He smiled.

Nobunaga was already working on getting the arrows out of Ranmaru. "And... I'm sorry it took me this long... It's unacceptable... The storm slowed me down quite a bit and I fell off my horse and passed out." He admitted, shamefully.

"And then Hideyoshi found you?" Nobunaga asked, Ranmaru nodded. Nobunaga moved on to bandage his arm and leg, "My lord... You don't need to-"

"Ranmaru... Never leave my side again..."

Ranmaru blinked, "Hm...?

"I was afraid I'd lost you... If the Orochi army find out how much you mean to me... They'll use it against me, but if I treat you like any other soldier I'm putting your life at a high risk... I'll just have to keep a closer eye on my enemies. I can't afford to lose you again."

"Lose me, my lord? I live my life hoping to one day die for you though..." Ranmaru almost seemed to pout, Nobunaga grabbed his shoulders, "Ranmaru... It doesn't matter if you die before or after me... The fact you will die someday is enough to make me grieve."

"Lord... Nobunaga...?" Ranmaru stared at him for awhile before smiling, "The rain always sets you in a funny mood..." He laughed. Nobunaga felt the urge to roll his eyes at his naive page, but he resisted. It was enough that he was alive. "Oh, and my lord, you should come with me to the baths, I wanted to tell you about how strong my horse is, can you believe he kept going with me unconscious? He's so smart." Ranmaru crossed his arms, then winced when he remembered the arrow he used to have through one of them.

"You should be careful." Nobunaga warned. "It doesn't hurt so badly... Come with me?" Ranmaru smiled innocently, tugging on Nobunaga's hand. "Heh... Alright."


	2. Beautiful Blade

AN: So here is the second oneshot ;P This one takes place under the Samurai Warriors Empires Scenario~ I love it how Koei seems to ship Nobunaga/Ranmaru just as hardcore as I do.

I own nothing and make no money off anything.

* * *

><p>He felt tormented as all he could do was stare into his lords eyes. Somehow he found it in himself to clear his mind, this was a battlefield. Though in all the dreams, and fantasies of carnage that ran through his mind, he never imagined this. For Nobunaga to be staring at him, on the enemies side.<p>

He kept moving forward despite the uncertainty and horror that plagued him. Nobunaga had a smile on his lips, as he waited for him to get closer, with anticipation building. Ranmaru felt himself crippling under the pressure, his heart sank and his mind felt like it would shatter. Nobunaga was the man he swore to give his life to and gave him meaning, Nobunaga was his life. Killing him, would take more than just one life away.

"I... I don't think I can do it..." He felt his voice cracking, as his grip loosened on his blade. "I can't fight you... Not you... Lord Nobunaga..." He whispered, casting his eyes downward. He was close enough now to where Nobunaga could see his expression more clearly. Upon hearing his pages concerns his smile broadened.

"What's the matter Ranmaru...?" He asked simply, raising his hand out to tip the boys chin up to look at him.

"Go on..." He lent in to whisper in a husky voice. "Do it..." He urged with a slight growl. "Let me see that beautiful blade..."

Ranmaru straightened up and nodded, though the shiver than ran down his spine, and the visible trembling of his hands, he was merely following his lords orders. Regardless of what he himself, wished for.

Each move, every cut, was a testament to how much he respected him. Every time a lethal blow could be dealt on either side the attack fell short and hesitant. Clashing together loudly, Ranmaru wanted to look anywhere but Nobunaga's eyes, but he just felt drawn to them. Smoldering with deep emotion as he stared back at Ranmaru, an unspoken passion that stormed within them.

"I... No more... Please don't make me..." Ranmaru pleaded in a whisper. "I'll let you cut me down... But please don't force me to fight you, my lord." With simultaneous intentions, Ranmaru dropped his blade and Nobunaga wrapped an arm around his slender waist, and pulled him close against him. "I'm sorry Ranmaru... But the thought of being at the end of your fury was just simply to fascinating to let pass by."

Ranmaru found himself lost in the intensity of Nobunaga's passionate gaze, putting a hand on his cheek and studying him, feature for feature. The thought he could have lost Nobunaga, and to his own hands, tormented him, and yet even in a moment like this, Nobunaga somehow made him treasure it.


	3. One Last Kiss

AN: This one is a Sakon/Mitsunari Oneshot ;P It takes place in the Warriors Orochi universe, I hope that you enjoyed it.

I own nothing and make no money off any of this.

* * *

><p>"Sakon what time is it?" Mitsunari scowled at the larger, more relaxed man sitting there cross legged on the floor. His arms folded over his chest as he sat, staring at Mitsunari with determination.<p>

"It's well into the night. By the looks of it." Sakon replied casually.

"So shouldn't you be... I don't know. In your room, asleep?" Mitsunari's scowl deepened and he turned around, mimicking the cross-armed pose.

"I don't have a bed time." Sakon just grinned slyly, and wondered how long it would take him to crack Mitsunari this time. Each time was a challenge, but he'd never failed once.

"Then... What do you want?" Mitsunari asked raising his eyebrow and looking towards the door, as though signaling it was time for Sakon to leave.

"You know why I'm here." Sakon said simply. He kept his gaze unwavering from Mitsunari, who's eyes would slowly trail to him then look away the instant they met his. The faint blush spreading across Mitsunari's cheek, and the way his lips began to form a distinct pout. 'Any minute now.'

"Fine." Mitsunari muttered. He bitterly bent forward and kissed Sakon quickly.

"Was that so hard?" Sakon concluded, finally getting up.

"Maybe." Mitsunari frowned, Sakon smiled at the smaller mans pouting. "Goodnight Mitsunari."

Mitsunari waved at him and buried his head in his arms, laying down for the night in his bed. "I can't believe he waited for three hours just for a kiss." Mitsunari seethed, exhausted. Now the thought was bugging him, why the hell did Sakon do that? Every night it was like this. Sakon would sit there and wait for him patiently, to get done with whatever he was working on.

The first night he tried it, Mitsunari had dragged his refusals all through the night, until it had become morning again. Eventually he caved in though, figuring it was quicker to give Sakon what he wanted then to be stubborn and be kept up all night. At the time he'd been so flustered he hadn't even thought to ask why Sakon even required such a silly thing.

Instilled with a new vigor, he got up quickly and proceeded to make his way to Sakons room. Feeling he had the high ground here, he just casually slid the door open and walked inside the room. Sakon turned his head from just outside his room, he had the door open and was enjoying the cool breeze.

Not even giving Sakon a chance to get the first word in on this awkward situation, Mitsunari spoke up quickly and clearly, not caring if someone was around to hear it. "Sakon, why do you always need a kiss before going off to bed?" He crossed his arms and with a stubbornness by the likes of which Sakon had never seen before, he would get his answer.

Sakon chuckled softly and shook his head, "I thought it should be obvious." He said. Mitsunari glared and sharply replied, "It isn't. Do so. Now." He demanded haughtily. Sakon observed that his lover was in no mood today.

"All right. I'll tell you." He turned around slightly and Mitsunari crouched down to be level with him. "Come closer." Sakon said, Mitsunari scowled but he sat down completely next to Sakon, who then look satisfied.

"Because if I died in my sleep, I'd feel cheated that kissing you wasn't the last thing I'd done."

Mitsunari blinked, staring at Sakon in a dazed bewilderment. "S..Sakon..." He grabbed the front of his robes. "Yes?"

"Maybe... We should sleep together tonight." He blushed.

* * *

><p>AN: I was thinking of polishing up and getting one of my MotochikaMitsuhide oneshots up there next ;P Or perhaps a Hanzo/Fuma


	4. Selfish Desire

AN/: This is set in the Orochi Universe. :) This is a Nobunaga X Ranmaru  
>Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Samurai Warriors, Orochi, and Dynasty Warriors all belongs to Koei and I make no money off of any of this =P<p>

To Reviewers:  
>Somniyo: Hello! ^_^ I love Ranmaru 3 I just work with what Koei gives me x) I was thinking of doing a few new MitsuhideMotochika, I have a few on file, I just need to polish them up, but I'm never happy with something until I think it is perfect x'D I am thinking of putting a few Hanzo/Fuma's up as I am working on them right now, after I get a few others done, hehe~ I have played as Muneshige and Kiyomasa and they do seem sort of ship-worthy :) Or at least, whatever gets Kiyomasa off Sakon's Mitsunari x'D

Princess Mist619: Thank you very much! :D I will try my best to get as much done as possible in the upcoming weeks. I have many, many pairings I was thinking of putting up once I have perfected the document :'D

* * *

><p>Ranmaru sighed softly, laying there with a restless look on his face. The sun was setting, and the land glowed a light orange with the coming evening. He sat up and looked out his window. He'd been like this for months, each day he'd get up and prepare himself for anything, and yet each day he felt like he was drifting farther away from what he truly longed for.<p>

The other officers could see right through him, to make matters even worse. They knew he was suffering from some sort of depression, though despite usually being able to hide his feelings well, he had been slipping recently. He just didn't know if he cared anymore, he was losing his interest in this life- This world. He wanted his old life back, he wanted to be with...

"Lord Nobunaga..." He sighed softly, closing his eyes and rolling back over onto his side. He ran his fingers across the tsuba of the sword given to him by his lord, he had used it throughout every battle. Even though he wasn't serving him right now, he still killed in his name, but he couldn't help it but the feel lonely. Something scared him, he wasn't fighting with his lord, would he ever have to fight against his lord?

Ranmaru looked away bitterly, would he betray Wu for Nobunaga? Most certainly. It was nothing personal towards them, in fact, he loved them all. He had made many new, and interesting friends. He'd met people he now treasures, but Lord Nobunaga was the one that gave his life meaning. He was everything to him, and Nobunaga trusted him above all others. Ranmaru bit his lip, "But I'm not even there for you now... I'm better off dying in battle, so I never have to see the day I am faced with choosing between you and my new home."

Ranmaru decided finally on a choice. He knew it was bad, but he couldn't bear it any longer. When the colors faded from the beautiful sky, and everything turned to a shade of darkness, he'd leave this place. This piece of heaven he had found in a land wrought with chaos. Ranmaru waited until everything was silent, and quiet. With trembling hands he picked up his sword, and walked silently down the halls. He left, leaving his horse behind, it was his to begin with. Something given to him that he felt he didn't deserve.

Ranmaru looked up at the sky, it was filled with stars and the air was cold. He clutched his shoulders, he had no right to complain, he brought this all upon himself. Any pain that came his way, any dangers he would face, any level of discomfort. It was punishment for this selfish decision he has made. This was the only way he knew how to live, he couldn't be of use to any other man. Only Nobunaga.

"What are you doing right now...?" Ranmaru sighed softly and closed his eyes. How many months had it been since that day they were separated? When the earth trembled and the sky grew dark and red, and the thunderous noise of their realm being rendered.

_Nobunaga was staring out from his balcony, a complicated look on his face. Ranmaru was pouring him more wine. "My lord?" He asked softly, standing up and bringing the wine to him. "Yes... Forgive me, Ranmaru... " He tore his eyes away from the sky and smiled softly at his page. Ranmaru returned the smile delicately and handed him the cup full of red wine. "What were you looking at?" Ranmaru asked curiously leaning against the balcony and staring at the sky._

_"Hmm... It was a passing feeling..." He said softly, turning away and sipping his red wine. "Ranmaru... Stay with me tonight..." Nobunaga said moving away and standing in the center of the room. Ranmaru turned back and tilted his head, "Of course my lord..." He said softly, wondering what could have put his Lord in such a strange mood today._

_The ground began to shake, and with a deafening sound the ground below the palace began to crack, and caved in. Ranmaru clutched the edge of the balcony, having been thrown over the side with the force of the cave in. He could hear Nobunaga calling his name, and he tried to pull himself up but the constant shocks from the rumbling earth made it hard enough to just hold on._

_"Ranmaru! Take my hand!"_

_The sky was illuminated, and thunderous surges of energy flew through the air. "Lord Nobunaga... Get yourself to safety!" Ranmaru tried to shout over the noise. With another trembling of the earth his hand slipped and he was falling._

_He remembered the frantic and pained look in Nobunaga's eyes as he slipped away into an unconscious state before he even hit the ground. He was sure that he was going to die, he tried to mouth the words he'd kept secret in his heart all these years, but in the end he still couldn't do it._

_"Goodbye..." He whispered_.

He had been surprised to be alive, when he came to. He was in a land he didn't recognize at all though, and lost and confused he was easily picked up by another army. He just couldn't do this anymore though. That's why he had to leave Wu, as much as it pained his heart. As much as he loved and cherished them.

He loved Nobunaga much more.

He wouldn't ever forgive himself for this sin he has come to commit. Despite that he was still going. If it comes to facing the Wu army, he would have to do it. They'd have to understand, and if he died, he'd gladly accept it. As long as he died in the service of Nobunaga, he knew his death had meaning. Even if his life revolved around his selfish desires and his naive ideals, his death would bring an innocent beauty, in its simple-minded purity.

Ranmaru smiled softly. "I'm on my way... My lord..." He whispered, as the breeze picked up and he could only stare up at the full moon, wondering if somewhere, Nobunaga was staring at the same moon.


	5. All For You

AN: This takes place in the Warriors Orochi Universe :) I have a few more to upload sometime tonight or tomorrow as well. Just a heads up for anyone watching ^_^;; I have six more stories planned after this one, A few more Nobu/Ran, a Motochika/Mitsuhide, Hanbei/Kanbei, Hanzo/Fuma, and another Sakon/Mitsunari. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

><p>Ranmaru groaned weakly. He opened his eyes and looked around him, he couldn't make out much, it was pitch black. He sat up with great effort, he felt weak. Struggling to support himself, he rolled over onto his back and closed his eyes again. Where was he?<p>

"You awaken..." A strange, and seemingly ethereal voice said to him softly. Ranmaru opened his eyes and tried to squint through the darkness, he crawled on the ground until he noticed bars. Was he locked up in a cell? He clutched the bars and used them to steady himself onto his feet, but nearly collapsed again when his sight met with demonic eyes.

"Where am I...?" Ranmaru asked, finding it hard to tear his gaze away from those demon eyes. "You are my captive." He spoke in a very soft voice, despite his monstrous size and appearance. "How...? How did I get here...!" Ranmaru seethed, he was captured? "I captured you... It's simple." The beast seemed to chuckle at him. The last thing Ranmaru could remember was going into battle, but everything afterwords was fuzzy... Like it had been cleaned from his mind.

"So... You're Orochi then?" Ranmaru narrowed his eyes at the Serpent King. Orochi only nodded, "I've been waiting for you to wake up. You've been sleeping for three days... I suppose I overestimated your weak, fragile, human body." Ranmaru glared at him, biting his lip and saving harsh words for when he was in reach of his sword. "Do you detest me?" Orochi asked, Ranmaru scoffed. "Of course I do. You captured me, didn't you?"

Orochi seemed to contemplate those words, then he smiled. "Such pure blood runs through you, there is more advantages in having you locked up." Ranmaru frowned, "Like what?" He asked curiously. Orochi turned away, "You'll soon see, I'll send someone in later to feed you. I can sense you are on the brink of death."

Ranmaru sighed heavily and collapsed back down onto the cold, prison floors. Why didn't Orochi just kill him? He didn't want to be used in any way against his will. Ranmaru closed his eyes and curled up on the ground. He fell back into a starvation induced sleep, though began stirring when he heard someone calling his name. He stared aimlessly at the approaching figure. "Masa...Mune...?" He asked hazily.

"Yeah..." Masamune said sitting down on the ground on the other side of the bars. He had food with him, that he passed through the bars to Ranmaru. Ranmaru looked away, he was hungry, but he didn't want to accept something from the enemy, even a familiar face. "You should eat... " Masamune said, unusually soft. Ranmaru turned his gaze back to him, then reluctantly began eating.

"Sorry you've been caught up in all this." Masamune said suddenly. Ranmaru almost dropped what he was eating. "Why?" He tilted his head, genuinely confused. "I... I tried to tell Orochi you could be a good soldier on our side... But he has other plans for you..." Masamune sighed. "I know we don't know each other past our names and faces, but I'm surrounding by these... " Masamune scoffed, looking away. "You're someone I can say I know. It's rare, as strange as that is. So I tried to protect you."

Ranmaru smiled softly and through the bars and reached out and placed his hand on Masamunes. "Thank you... I don't think I'd make a good officer though, Orochi is... He is my enemy." Masamune blushed slightly and nodded, "Yeah... I guess it doesn't matter... He intends to use you..." Masamune said softly. "Use me?" Ranmaru asked, tilting his head.

"To lure out Nobunaga..." Masamune finished softly. Ranmaru's eyes widened. "W...Why? I mean, he knows it won't work, right?" Ranmaru cocked an eyebrow. Masamune blanched, "Won't work? Are you an idiot?" He mumbled. Ranmaru smiled, "I'm being honest, Orochi will be sorely disappointed." Masamune looked away.

"You know, I tried to tell him the same thing. That you and Nobunaga, weren't anything special. You're just a page. I told him it was the same bond he had with officers like Da Ji, and me. He didn't believe me, and I was lying in the first place. Nobunaga will come for you." Masamune stood up. "And I have no clue what I should do now." Masamune looked up at the window. It was night, the moon was tainted red and nearly full.

"Why...? What else troubles you, Masamune?" Ranmaru asked gently.

"What Orochi said...He said without any doubts you are Nobunaga's love. That he will use you to get to him. He's already sent a messenger to Nobunaga, detailing that you are his captive and his... " Masamune stopped, shaking his head. "This is to much... I'm going to go speak with Orochi again, he's got the largest army I've ever seen he doesn't need to resort to these underhanded tactics..." Masamune seethed, moving away quickly.

Ranmaru called out to him. "Masamune! Wait! That I'm his... what?" Ranmaru frowned, deeply troubled now. "That he has taken you as his new lover..." Ranmaru's eyes widened. "Orochi's...?" He blinked, "I don't understand... " He looked away. "I don't either, but he feels this will be enough to lure Nobunaga out... To be honest... The way Nobunaga speaks of you, and the love in his eyes when he looks at you... I'm scared for you. And for Nobunaga."

Ranmaru didn't reply, he curled up hugging his knees. Masamune walked away, he intended to try talking to Orochi one more time.

Ranmaru didn't want to be used against his lord. He clenched his fists tightly and closed his eyes, fighting the urges to sob. "Please don't come for me... Please..." He whispered, his voice cracking with the emotions running through him.

He waited all day for any signs of Masamune, but he never came back down. Ranmaru regretfully wondered if something bad had happened to him. He heard someone coming down to the dungeon and brightened, wondering if it was Masamune, but when the infernal image of Orochi descending met his gaze, he looked away.

"Ranmaru... " The demon called to him, a smirk slowly forming across his features. "What...?" Ranmaru spat out darkly, narrowing his eyes and moving away from the bars quickly, as Orochi neared him. "Come now... " He opened the door to the cell swiftly and stepped inside. "Where is Masamune?" Ranmaru asked softly. "Are you hungry again? I've arranged for you to eat with me. If you stay in here you'll grow even weaker, and eventually die." Orochi sparred no time in grabbing him forcibly.

Ranmaru felt his mind in a panic as he struggled. "S... Stop! Where are you taking me?" Ranmaru growled, trying to distance himself from Orochi. "I've already revealed that, you simple creature." Orochi boredly answered, with ease he lifted Ranmaru and held him firmly in his arms. "Stop this! I want to stay in my cell!" Ranmaru's voice became frantic as he struggled in vain. "And you never told me where Masamune was!"

"Masamune is fine. I'm sending him out to fight the Shu army." Ranmaru narrowed his eyes, "Sending him away, huh?" Ranmaru seethed, glaring venomously at Orochi. Orochi smiled, and made an approving sound in his throat, but said nothing further as he carried Ranmaru out of the prison. "Why are you doing this...?" Ranmaru asked softly.

"You've caught my attention. It suits both my plan, and my desires." Ranmaru narrowed his eyes again at that. "What's that suppose to mean!" He spat back. "I use you to lure Nobunaga... I kill him, and take you as my own."

Ranmaru could feel his body trembling, he was fighting back all his rage. "What makes you think Nobunaga will come for a lowly servant?" Ranmaru hissed. Orochi laughed softly, "Your attempts to persuade me are just as feeble as Masamune's..." Ranmaru looked away, fighting back more harsh words. They wouldn't help him now.

Ranmaru refused to eat when Orochi tried to tempt him with food. He was stoically silent in the decorated quarters, ignoring Orochi completely. His fingers itched to hold his nodachi, he had never wished harm onto someone with this much passion before. "Ranmaru... This will be your room for the next few days..." Orochi said softly, Ranmaru raised his eyebrow, "Oh?" He haughtily turned away.

Orochi chuckled darkly, "I know what you're thinking. You think me a fool, yes? I have no intentions of trusting you. Da Ji will seal this room shut with her magic. You will be unable to leave." Ranmaru scowled. "Well... At least you're not a fool..."

Orochi made no more attempts to sway Ranmaru, he left him in the room shortly afterwords. Ranmaru sighed heavily, running his fingers through his long hair. He let his long locks fall down past his shoulders, and brushed the ebony strands with his fingers. "Lord Nobunaga... " He was fighting with himself, what should he do? He had to protect his lord somehow. "Nobunaga will not come for me... I don't need to worry about this..." He sighed out and then smiled softly. "Maybe it was better this way all along?"

He looked up when he heard a tapping at the door, he blinked curiously and walked over to it. He tried to turn the handle but it wouldn't budge. "I can't open it." He frowned. "Damn Da Ji..." It was Masamune's voice. "Masamune!" Ranmaru said excitedly, pressing himself up against the door. "Shh, quiet you idiot!" Masamune said in a hushed whisper.

"Sorry... I'm glad you're alright." Ranmaru smiled pressing his ear against the door. "I'm fine. I need to leave soon, I came to see you one more time. Nobunaga is on his way..." Ranmaru's eyes widened. "W-what?" Ranmaru stuttered. "I told you so... " Masamune said, sounding stressed. "I never thought that he would... I... Lord Nobunaga..." Ranmaru bit his lip and closed his eyes, clutching his chest. His heart ached.

"Masamune... Will you do something for me?" Ranmaru asked. "I'll do whatever I can." Masamune shrugged, though he knew Ranmaru couldn't see him. "If it looks like Nobunaga is in danger because of me... And he won't act... Masamune... " Ranmaru whispered his plan to him through the door.

Masamune's eyes widened, he was silent for awhile. "Please Masamune..." Ranmaru pleaded. "I... Alright... I-I'll do it... "

Ranmaru smiled, "Thank you..."

It was the last time they spoke. Ranmaru spent most of his time contemplating a way out of the room. Orochi would come to him occasionally, trying to offer him some sort of trinket or expensive garment for his affection, that Ranmaru refused every time. He wouldn't let Orochi have his way.

Orochi walked into the room briskly. "It's time Ranmaru." He said coming towards him, and grasping him by the arm. Ranmaru had lost track of the days he'd spent here, defying Orochi to his last. "What do you mean?" Ranmaru seethed. "He is here." Ranmaru's eyes widened. "Lord Nobunaga...?" He whispered.

Orochi had him chained up and he dragged him along until he was at the front of the battlefield. Ranmaru could see Nobunaga leading his army towards them. "So, have you decided, Nobunaga?" Orochi's ethereal voice called out to the man as he approached. Nobunaga didn't have many men with him, they must have just been bodyguards. "Let Ranmaru go." Nobunaga's cool voice demanded. "You must show me your honesty, Demon king. Come to me, and I will hand him over to your men."

Nobunaga locked eyes with Ranmaru, and then he nodded. "Alright." Ranmaru tried to mouth the words 'no' to him, but he wasn't sure if Nobunaga could see him clearly from how far away they were. Ranmaru choked as Orochi's grasp tightened on his arms, he turned back and glared at him, Orochi had no intentions of honoring his word, and Ranmaru knew it. Ranmaru locked eyes with Masamune, who was on his horse a few feet away, Masamune stared at him with a complicated emotion.

"Please..." He whispered.

_"If it looks like Nobunaga is in danger because of me... And he won't act... Masamune... I need you to kill me... Shoot me, so Orochi has nothing to use against him..."_

Masamune nodded and Ranmaru looked away, he stared at Nobunaga as he neared them, and he waited. He waited until he felt the burning in his chest, and the blood spilling forth from his mouth. Orochi let him go in surprise, "What?" He hissed.

"Ranmaru...?" Nobunaga stopped his horse, staring at the limp body on the ground. "Ranmaru... Orochi... You have broken your word to me... Ambush forces..." Nobunaga narrowed his eyes, and with a dark emotion looming behind them he locked eyes with Orochi as the rest of his army emerged from beyond the hills.

Orochi noticed they were vastly outnumbered. "I see..." He withdrew quickly, leaving Ranmaru and retreating to the backlines of his army. "Ranmaru..." Nobunaga stopped his horse and descended to pick him up. He noticed there was still a flicker of life left in him. "Lord Nobunaga...?" Ranmaru smiled faintly. "I'm here Ranmaru..." Nobunaga said quietly, holding the fragile boy tightly in his arms.

"I... I'm sorry... " Ranmaru felt his life fading, what should he say? What should he do? He had so many things he wanted to tell Nobunaga, for so long he has kept his feelings inside, and even in a moment like this where he had nothing to lose, he still couldn't say it.

"Goodbye..." He closed his eyes, he accepted this fate, because it meant Nobunaga got to keep his life. "Ranmaru... I love you..." Nobunaga whispered softly into the boys ear, trailing his fingers through his long hair. Ranmaru tried to hold on to Nobunaga, but he felt drained of any strength. He could feel tears against his skin, Ranmaru wanted to speak but everything was fading.

Nobunaga led his army against Orochi, and he swore vengeance against him for all that he had lost. The battle was surprisingly easy, their numbers were far greater, and Masamune had defected from within their very barracks.

Nobunaga kept Ranmaru close to him, not just throughout the battle, in his heart.


	6. First Time For Everything

AN: This is another one of my famous Nobunaga/Ranmaru oneshots ;P This one is particularly fluffy and short. I needed to write something to make up for the angst-fest that was the last oneshot.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, well, these little things would happen far more often between Nobunaga and Ranmaru.

* * *

><p>Ranmaru sighed softly. He was preparing the dinner for tonights guests. They were heavily underhanded in the kitchen as most of their army was away, and well, servants were essential for the soldiers to be at ease. Ranmaru didn't mind helping out with lower chores of course. As Nobunaga's own personal page, he didn't have to do common house chores normally.<p>

Nobunaga dictated he only follow these few rules, that he sleeps when Nobunaga does. That he wakes when Nobunaga does. That he stay by his side as much as possible. That was all Nobunaga ever asked of him, of course Ranmaru took on many more responsibilities of his own accord. He made sure Nobunaga always had his red wine. He personally took care of Nobunaga's horse, armor, and sword. On top of that he pledged his life to him, vowing to die for his sake.

So doing these simple chores now, they made him realize how one below his station must feel. Cutting vegetables was nearly infuriating for a perfectionist like him. If one single cutlet was to misshapen or to different than the rest, he was tempted to throw it away. Sometimes he did, if it was terribly botched.

"You know... That is a waste of food." A calm, deep voice said from behind him. Filled with charisma and mirth. "My lord? What are you doing here?" Ranmaru turned his head back and stared at Lord Nobunaga as he paced around the kitchen. "I have been here for awhile. Watching you." Ranmaru raised an eyebrow. "I see... Forgive me, my lord. Did you need me for something?" Ranmaru placed the knife down and was ready to do whatever it was Nobunaga might have needed.

"No. Carry on." He waved his hand dismissively. Ranmaru squinted suspiciously then turned back around and resumed his cutting. Ranmaru became stiff when he felt a compact chest behind him and arms on either side of him leaning against the table, he turned his head up. "My lord?" He said in a questioning voice. "Just observing..." Nobunaga mused lightly, with a bored look on his face. Ranmaru blinked, perplexed by his Lords odd behavior but then again, should he really be so surprised? Nobunaga was notorious for being unpredictable. Ranmaru tried to ignore the mans strong, well muscled hands rubbing up and down his arms.

Nobunaga was so close to him, Ranmaru noticed his lord had a very alluring scent. Like fire blazing through a forest, could that be the result of all the towns he had burned throughout his lifetime? Ranmaru blushed and gave his Lord a questioning stare. "Yes?" Nobunaga inquired as he noticed the boys gaze.

"My lord... What are you doing?" He asked. Nobunaga chuckled softly, "Is it distracting you?" Nobunaga asked. "A little... More the confusion that it brings and not the act itself..." Ranmaru's pink lips seemed to form a pout, he didn't want to offend his lord, but he was genuine in his confusion. "I've always loved your honesty, Ranmaru." Nobunaga grinned and lent heavily on Ranmaru, pushing him against the counter. Ranmaru's eyes widened and he shot Nobunaga an embarrassed scowl. "My lord! How am I supposed to prepare the dinner with you climbing all over me?" He whined.

Nobunaga smiled softly, observing his flustered page for a moment before drawing back. "Forgive me, Ranmaru." Ranmaru tilted his head and straightened himself out. "It's nothing to apologize for... My lord..." He smiled charmingly. Nobunaga watched him for a few more moments before he became increasingly bored again, and began playing with Ranmaru's hair. Ranmaru was tempted to roll his eyes. "My lord... Are you so bored?" Ranmaru chuckled. "Yes..." He affirmed. "Then... Find something to amuse yourself with?" Ranmaru offered with a feminine giggle, though the implication was rather cold and he knew it.

Nobunaga smirked, "I did." He said softly, trailing his hands across the silken fabric of Ranmaru's shirt. Ranmaru whirled around quickly, pointing the knife at him with a playful glare. "Something _else_."

"Are you sure you want to be pointing that thing at me?" Nobunaga challenged, with an equally playful glare. Ranmaru studied his lord for a moment, then traced the backside of the blade against his lords cheek, he would never harm Nobunaga. Never. He was particularly careful to not cut Nobunaga. This was as far as he'd ever go, as he slide the dull side down Nobunaga's neck, trailing it to his chest and further down his torso.

Ranmaru quirked an eyebrow.

"My lord... Are you sure you want to be pointing that thing... At me?" Ranmaru asked flirtatiously, bringing the knife to the corner of his mouth cutely, and pointing his slender finger at Nobunaga's rather obvious enthusiasm. He must have been particularly turned on by his displays with the knife.

Ranmaru had never seen his lord Nobunaga blush before. 'I suppose there is a first time for everything...' He thought casually as he turned back around to finish his chores.


	7. Star Gazing

"Has he not come back from his errand?" Nobunaga's smooth voice asked briskly. "Not that I can see. I've had everyone look around for him." Hideyoshi shrugged.

"I'm sure Ranmaru is fine." Nobunaga shook his head. "His brothers are worried." Hideyoshi pointed out. "Heh, well at least that's one thing they can do right." Nobunaga laughed somewhat coldly, turning to face Hideyoshi now.

"If you get worried I could send the army out after him." Hideyoshi joked. "I might know where he's at." Nobunaga said thoughtfully.

Steel grey eyes were fixated on a night sky filled with vibrant stars, taking in their glow with child-like fixation. "I thought so." Came Nobunaga's amused voice, not far from him. "My lord?" Ranmaru turned his head, taking in the sight of Nobunaga walking across the grassy field to stand next to him. Ranmaru was sitting on the ground hugging his knees, previously enchanted by the stars.

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time…" Ranmaru murmured. "You're always this way on this date." Nobunaga smiled knowingly. "Am I?" Ranmaru replied breathlessly, curling tighter and letting his cheek rest against his knee.

Nobunaga pulled his cloak loose and draped the material around Ranmaru's shoulders. "Hm?" Ranmaru turned his head upright and in an instant he felt his back connecting with armored plates, as Nobunaga wrapped his arms around Ranmaru's slender waist from behind. It was silent between the two of them, comfortably so. Ranmaru felt no uncertainty about leaning back and letting the back of his head rest against Nobunaga's shoulder.

"He'd laugh at how pitifully attached I am to his memory…" Ranmaru sighed softly, his gaze lowering to stare at the grass. "Hmm… You're right, he would laugh." Nobunaga replied, grasping the end of Ranmaru's ponytail and brushing the locks teasingly against Ranmaru's cheek, causing the boy to giggle until he shielded his face to get away from the light tickling sensations.

"You know, Ran. You actually shared a bond with your father, that's more than some ever get. The way you grieve it would make one believe you were separated on ill terms. Do you regret not telling him something?" Nobunaga asked lightly, dropping the end of Ranmaru's ponytail. "Not exactly, but I remember the feeling I felt when he died. I'd never wished such an ill fate upon anyone as much as I did for his killers." Ranmaru whispered. "I know…" Nobunaga said, tracing his finger along the scope of Ranmaru's neck.

"That's why I made them all burn. The Azai, the Asakura, those damnable monks, all that could be considered responsible joined him in the afterlife without mercy." Nobunaga whispered huskily into Ranmaru's ear. "N-Nobunaga-Sama?" Ranmaru stammered, somewhat anxiously, his breath hitching in his throat when Nobunaga lent forward slightly to nip at his earlobe.

"All for you. For the suffering I knew you'd endure, that they'd caused you. Nothing in the world could have made me forgive them." Nobunaga finished, smiling at the flustered look on Ranmaru's face and the boys rise in color.

"I… I don't know what to say." Ranmaru murmured, feeling Nobunaga's grip around his waist tighten. It was true, did he encourage such rage? Did he apologize? Show gratitude? He wasn't even sure what he was feeling himself, but something inside him felt satisfied.

"Would you condemn me?" Nobunaga whispered.

"_Never_." Ranmaru breathed, closing his eyes and shaking his head instantly. "Nobunaga-Sama is infallible." Ranmaru said below his breath, his fingers curling into the fabric of the cape wrapped around his shoulders.

"Is that so?" Nobunaga grinned, shaking his head lightly at Ranmaru's innocence. "Is that your only response?" Ranmaru asked playfully, huffing softly.

"I could show you a response of a different sort." Nobunaga murmured, trailing his fingers along Ranmaru's chest. "O-Outside?" Ranmaru's face began to change to a bright color. "They won't find us, they've already tried by now." Nobunaga smirked, lifting Ranmaru's chin to capture soft, plush lips with his own.


End file.
